The Girl from India
by Phantom Fighter
Summary: Danny and Jazz have convinced their parents to do the foriegn exchange student program and they get a girl from India. Please r&r! Chapter 2 up!
1. The meeting

Chapter 1

Jazz Fenton ran up the stairs to her little brother's room. As soon as she got there she literally knocked down the door.

"Guess what," the sixteen-year-old said to Danny.

"What?" Danny asked, obviously not caring what his sister said.

"Well," she replied hastily. "Mom and Dad said that we can do the foreign exchange program!"

"Really!" Danny exclaimed with delight. He and his sister had been begging their parents to do the program forever.

"Do we have any info on the student we're getting?" Danny asked after a long pause.

"Yeah. Her papers are downstairs. Let me go get them." Jazz replied and she was out of sight in an instant. When she came back, she read the information to Danny.

"Her name is CJ Phantan. 13 years old. Born in the U.S. Moved to India when she was four. Knows English and their Indian language. Blah, blah, blah. The rest is just boring stuff but it gives a little background info."

"When is she coming?" Danny asked Jazz.

"In a couple of weeks. I can't wait!

"So you're going to have a girl from India stay at your house for two months?" Danny's best friend Tucker Foley asked.

"I think that it sounds cool and exotic," Danny's other best friend Sam Manson replied.

"Yeah, and she gets to come to school and stuff," Danny told them.

"Hey, Fenton!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

"Oh, no," Danny whispered to himself.

"I herd that you're going to bring a girl from India here. Maybe she will look better than you, even though that isn't too hard!" the bully/quarterback exclaimed, as he and his friends left him, laughing.

Danny just grumbled and went to his next class.

"I can't wait 'till her plane lands!" Jazz said with obvious enthusiasm.

"You know what Jazz? I am really excited about this!" Danny replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Well, I think that everyone is excited," Danny's Mom, Maddie, replied.

Then, her plane touched down and they started coming out of it.

Then, the Fentons saw a teenager coming out of the plane. She was about 5'5" and had big, beautiful brown eyes. She had tanner skin than most people and looked very lovely. She, of course, had on traditional Indian clothes on. She looked around and walked over to them.

"Are you the Fentons?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," replied Maddie. "You must be CJ."

"Yes, I am,"

Suddenly, the plane that was carrying the passengers exploded! The blast from it caused the windows to break and knocked everyone, including the Fentons and CJ, to the floor. Danny immediately got up and went to a phone booth. He then changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew through the booth and looked for one of his foes. He soon found out who it was for, out of no where, a blast came and nearly hit him.

"Oh, I missed," said a voice. "But I don't plan to the next time!"

Danny then realized the voice. It was Vlad.

"Well, I am surprised to see you here. But, if you will excuse me, I need to get back to what I came here to do."

Then he turned a started to fire at CJ! Luckily, she saw him and ducked before the blast hit her. As he fired more she did back handsprings until she got to the wall. Then she stopped and didn't know what to do, but Danny intervened and blasted Vlad to direct his attention to him. It worked.

"Why, I should just…" he started to say but another ghost blasted him so hard Vlad hit the wall on the other side of the room! Danny looked at the other ghost looked at the other ghost for a moment before she went. The ghost looked about his age. She had glowing green eyes, no surprise, and white hair, also no surprise, but in her hair were black highlights. He hadn't seen that before. Also, her suit looked identical to his. Then she was gone.

After this little incident, Danny changed back to normal and meet up with his family and CJ.

"Wow! Is this how you welcome everyone to America?" CJ asked.

"…And this is my room and this is Danny's room and this is your room," Jazz told CJ. "Now if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you, Jazz," CJ replied. "I think that I will remember where everything is. By the way, when is dinner? I am so hungry."

"In about an hour or so. Oh, you will be going to school tomorrow with Danny, but if you have any questions about that, ask him."

"Okay, I'll ask him. I was wondering, where is Danny anyway?"

Then, Danny came running through the door.

"Uh, hi," Danny said, his face turning bright red.

CJ just giggled, but Jazz gave him her "where-were-you-and-what-were-you-doing" look, but before she could speak he said, "Hey, I'm sorry I was out, but, um, CJ, would you like to go to a friend's house?"

"Yeah, I would. After that I could go shopping with you, Jazz."

"Okay. Oh, I totally forgot! I was going to go to someone's house to give them some advice. I've got to go! See you later, CJ. Bye!"

Jazz then flew down the steps and was out the door.

"Oh, before we go, I want to get something out of one of my bags." CJ told Danny. She went in her room and looked. Danny thought that she might need help so he went in her room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I taking too long? I'll try to find it faster."

She went looking through her bags and then she found the item she was looking for, a ring.

"I'm ready to go."

"Well, me too," Danny replied.

"Let's go then…Danny Phantom."

When Danny realized that she knew he was a ghost, he pulled her back into the room.

"What did you call me?" Danny asked in a semi-calm voice.

"Danny Phantom. Is that a problem?"

"Well, what I am really curious about is you find out?"

"Sometimes people want to know someone who saved their life and then they turn around and save their rescuer."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to see?"

Danny just nodded his head, too dumbfounded to speak.

Then, before Danny's eyes, CJ changed from human to ghost. She looked exactly like the ghost at the airport. In fact, she was the ghost at the airport. She was a halfa, half human, half ghost, just like Danny.

"So, do you still want to go to your friend's house?"

"Yeah, but what about we go by air?"

"Hey, Danny! Come on in! Oh, is this your friend from India?"

"Yeah, Sam. This is CJ."

"Well, what about we go downstairs. Tucker is already enjoying himself."

They went downstairs and, indeed, Tucker was not just enjoying himself. He was being a pig.

"Oh, hi Danny," Tucker said with a mouthful of food. "Is this your friend from India?"

"Yes, Tucker. This is CJ."

"Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok. Let me just pop in the movie."

About halfway through the movie, a ghost came through the screen!

"Boo!"

Sam and Tucker both screamed and ducked for cover as the ghost came out and went over their heads. They were, of course, still screaming.

"Danny do something!" Sam cried.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" Tucker screamed.

Then both Danny and the ghost started laughing.

"Ohmigosh! You should have seen yourselves!"

"Man, I thought that you would have better memory!" the ghost said, still laughing.

"Ok. Ha, ha. Joke's over. Who's the ghost?" Tucker asked.

Then, Danny and the ghost stopped laughing, but they were still smiling.

"Ok," the ghost said as she changed back into a human. "I would have thought that you would have had a better memory," CJ said with a broad smile on her face.


	2. CJ's story

Sorry it took me so long to update (finals can kill you.) To my great reviewers:

Haymo94: Thanks. Here's the 2nd chapter, even though you've already read it! (Inside joke)

purrbaby101: Thanks. You're kind words made me feel better.

Liaranne: Thanks. I'm sorry. My markers must have disappeared. Thanks for letting me know. It is much appreciated.

Here is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Whoa! You're a ghost?" Tucker asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. I've been that way for four years."

"Man and I thought that Danny was the only human/ghost. Now there are two," Sam replied.

"Actually, there are three. Danny, Vlad, and me."

"Oh, I hadn't though…" Danny began, and then stopped in mid-sentence. "You know about Vlad?!?"

"Danny, he was only trying to kill me."

"Oh, yeah."

"And he made the plane explode."

"Uh, yeah."

"Wait a minute!" Tucker exclaimed. "He made the plane explode and he was trying to kill you?!?"

"Um, yeah. He was."

"Wow! What did you do to make him so mad?" Tucker asked.

"Well, it is a long story so sit tight while I explain."

"Oh, and could you tell how you became a ghost too?" Danny asked.

"Sure, just let me get started.

"Well, it started over four years ago, when my father said that my older sister and I could go with him to Wisconsin."

"Wait, you have an older sister? I didn't know that," Danny said.

"Um, yeah. I have an older twin sister."

"Hold on. Not only do you have an older sister but you are twins?"

"Yes. I have a twin. Now can I get on with my story?"

"Yes."

"Ok. As I was saying, my dad said that my sister and I could go with him to Wisconsin. I of course, wanted to go and JC, my sister, did too. So we went and that was a very important trip.

"Once we got there, we went to a castle, the home of my father's friend, and we were introduced to Vlad Masters, my father's friend. He had white hair. I thought this seemed odd to me because he did not seem over 35.

"Anyway, we went inside and he showed us our rooms. Then my dad and Vlad went to talk about some other stuff. JC and I were bored so we went exploring. We then came upon this room. We went in and we saw a portal. We thought that it was neat and we went inside of it. Well, after a couple minutes JC must have tripped on something and hit the "on" switch inside of the portal. Then there was a flash and we were knocked out for at least a half an hour.

"When I woke up, I was in my bed. I thought that I would be in the portal, but I wasn't. I got up and when I passed my mirror in my room, I jumped back at my reflection. My hair was white with black highlights instead of its normal black color. My eyes were glowing green instead of their normal brown color. My clothes were different. I wasn't sure it was my mirror so I went to touch it but my hand phased through it. I pulled it out quickly. Then I tried it again to see if my hand would go through it again. It did.

"After I figured out that I could change from human to ghost and back again, it was time to go to bed. After I was asleep I sensed a ghost. I immediately woke up and changed into a ghost and went out of the room. Then I saw JC outside of her room as well. We had both sensed a ghost. She was also in her new ghost form. She looked exactly like me in ghost form except her hair was black with white highlights.

"Then we went to find the ghost. The ghost was, of course, Vlad. Before he would have made us go unconscious, he told us who he was and that he would help us develop our newfound powers. We thought that this would help and so he gave us lessons. After we left we practiced everyday.

"A year ago she disappeared. We don't know where she went. One day she just wasn't there.

"Then about six months ago I fainted for about 20 minutes. Then I woke up. It was weird because I wasn't in the sun or anything. I was under a tree, reading."

"Wait. Did you say that it was six months ago?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I became a ghost about six months ago."

"It's like we became a split personality."

"Yeah. A split personality."

"Well, when did Vlad become mad at you?" Tucker asked.

"About two months ago, he asked me to disown my father and mother and I told him I wouldn't. He told me that I would pay if I didn't. I said he would pay if he touched my family or me. That got him ticked and he has been after me ever since."

"Man and I thought that I had problems with ghosts," Danny said.


End file.
